O Wonderful Son, (That Can So Astonish A Mother)
|season = 5 |airdate = 15 September 2009 |number = 16 |previous = Mine Own Room |next = They Bleed On Both Sides }} O Wonderful Son, (That Can So Astonish A Mother) is the 16th episode of Season Five. Synopsis Cheryl goes on the assault against fashion crimes and a son called Jethro, as Judd fights for family. Plot Cheryl is officially astonished as she witnesses Hoochie Babe in all its tragic grungy glory. Loretta is delighted that her mother might at last take action against Jethro, as Judd is appalled to find that Deleesha is one of the almost-nude models. Loretta is confident that now there will be blood. But the morning brings fresh distractions. As Gerard drops Pascalle home, a gentle rain falls from a clear blue sky. Grandpa has pissed on the happy couple. Pascalle is furious – as Cheryl and Judd discover Deleesha in bed with Isaac. Judd evicts Isaac, who is not pleased, and Cheryl and Judd go into battle. Cheryl arrives to draw her line in the sand with Jethro, first that Deleesha is no longer modelling and second that she wants Hoochie back the way it was. When Jethro argues that he is only doing what she asked him to, Cheryl fires him. But as Cheryl tries to rally support from Rochelle and Kasey, she finds they are not very supportive. Judd now wades in to add his backing, but this only angers Jethro even further. Jethro tries to finesse Deleesha and patch things up with his mother. But when she won’t back down, he turns the tables. Hoochie is in his name, so she’s the one who is now out of the business. Loretta now rallies to give her mother full support in the war on Jethro, as Hayden questions the wisdom of Jethro’s move against his mother. Deleesha visits Judd to inform him of certain liaison with a member of the West family. Jethro rallies support from Kasey and Rochelle, but they are shocked that he would turn on Cheryl. When Judd appears, they are further appalled to find that Jethro rooted Deleesha. Judd smacks Jethro and Kasey and Rochelle add their own protest. Everyone is delighted to hear of Judd’s assault on Jethro and Loretta winds her mother up for further moves in the battle. Judd moves to take on Deleesha, but she makes a plea to be allowed to live her own life. Judd is at a loss to know what to do with her. Hayden and Jethro continue to be at loggerheads, then Hayden arrives at the office to find a burglary in progress: Loretta ransacking Jethro’s files. Instead of stopping her, they settle in to polish off Jethro’s whisky. On the new day, Loretta is pleased with the latest round of the war but is still revving up Cheryl, as Judd now discovers that Deleesha is missing. He is fairly sure he knows where she’ll be. Cheryl, Kasey and Rochelle go to ransack Hoochie Mama, but find Jethro, one step ahead, has changed the locks. This isn’t about to deter Cheryl, who breaks in with a tyre iron. But this victory is undermined, as Cheryl goes into premature labour. Judd takes Falani to confront Isaac, but finds that Isaac’s mother is more scary than he is, and that Isaac and Deleesha seem to be genuine in their feelings for each other. But as he processes this, he gets a call from Cheryl, who is on her way to the hospital. Judd finds Cheryl in hospital, and as the Wests wait, to Judd’s delight, she delivers a son. But Cheryl is alarmed to find something is wrong. And now all turns to tragedy as it’s clear that all has not gone well with the birth of Judd and Cheryl’s baby. As the news travels, Jethro is devastated and Loretta turns to comfort from Hayden. And the last thing we see is Cheryl in a strange car on the beach at Tutaekuri Bay. Then a visitor arrives in an old van. It’s Wolf. Category:Season Five